Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie
is another upcoming Weekenders/LEGO crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV as part of a double feature with its sequel Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part sometime in the near future. Plot In the Lego universe, the wizard Vitruvius attempts to protect a superweapon called the "Kragle" from the evil Lord Business. He fails to do so, but prophesies that a person called "the Special" will find the Piece of Resistance capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight and a half years later, a construction worker named Emmet Brickowski comes across a woman named Wyldstyle, who is searching for something after hours at Emmet's construction site. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back in the custody of Bad Cop, Business' lieutenant. There, Emmet learns of Business' plans to freeze the world with the Kragle, a tube of Krazy Glue with the label partially rubbed out. Wyldstyle rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to meet Vitruvius. Emmet learns that she and the wizard are Master Builders—people capable of building anything they need without instruction manuals—who oppose Business' attempts to suppress their creativity. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a humanoid deity called "the Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman. They attend a council of Master Builders, who are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack and capture everyone except for Emmet and a few others. Emmet devises a team plan to infiltrate Business' headquarters and disarm the Kragle. However, he and his allies are captured and imprisoned, and Vitruvius is killed by Lord Business, who sets his headquarters to self-destruct and leaves everyone to die. Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy as he dies, but soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him it is his self-belief that makes him the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet flings himself off the edge of the universe and saves his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight Business' forces. Emmet finds himself in the real world, where the events of the story are being played out in a basement by a boy, Finn, on his father's Lego set. The father—revealed as "the Man Upstairs"—chastises his son for ruining the set by creating hodgepodges of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently glue his perceived perfect creations together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he is special and has the power to change everything. Finn's father reconciles with his son, which plays out as Business having a change of heart, capping the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance, which is the cap to the Krazy Glue and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. As a result of the father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Duplo beam down and announce their plans to destroy everyone. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Denzel Crocker, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. *Denzel Crocker, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working for Lord Business, until he's reformed. *The League of the Weekender Heroes (excluding Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Star and Marco) will be absent due to this being a past adventure. *The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Transcript *Tino's Adventures of The Lego Movie/Transcript Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *??? as Pikachu *??? as Misty *??? as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *as Cosmo *as Wanda *as Emily Elizabeth Howard *as Clifford the Big Red Dog *as Denzel Crocker *as Badalf the Wicked Wizard *as Diamond Tiara *as Silver Spoon *as Negaduck *as Megavolt *as Bushroot *as Quackerjack *as The Liquidator *as Jessie *as James *as Meowth *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski *Will Ferrell as Lord Business **Ferrell also plays "The Man Upstairs" *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard *Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty *Charlie Day as Benny *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop **Neeson also voices Pa Cop *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman *Jadon Sand as Finn Links *Part 1: Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:LEGO films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:LegoKyle14